Retractable steps for larger vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, work trucks, vans, and RV's are well known in the art. However, such steps are typically relatively complex in their construction, require excessive space for operation between the retracted and deployed modes, excessively heavy, and otherwise unsatisfactory.
What is needed is a simple, dependable, space-efficient, electrically-actuated retractable step system for larger vehicles which may be offered as original equipment or as an after-market accessory system.